


Osculation

by curiously_me



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Gen, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack always says that Daniel talks too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Osculation

**Author's Note:**

> Osculation: The act of kissing; also: a kiss.  
> note: _Osculation_ comes from _osculatio_, "a kissing," from _osculari_, "to kiss," from _osculum_, "a little mouth, a kiss," diminutive of _os_, "mouth."  
> **Author's note: **This is my very first 100 word ficlet. Yay! Also, un-betaed.

"Oh god!" Daniel moaned, "Did you know that the definition of _osculation_ is 'the act of kissing'?

"Which comes from _osculari, _which is 'to kiss' or even _osculum _'a little mouth, a kiss'." Daniel was rambling, he knew, but he couldn't seem to stop.

"Daniel?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Do me a favor and let me do a little osculating of your _os._" Jack growled, biting down gently on Daniel's lower lip.

As their tongues danced, Daniel felt his mind slipping away, letting him enjoy the contact of Jack's lips.

"Wait! You know Latin?"

"Danny, shut up and let me kiss you!"


End file.
